Volume 024
Freezing Volume 24 is a tankoban collection of previously published chapters from a monthly pulp manga magazine of the Freezing manga serial. Volume 024 Original Japanese edition * Comic: 173 pages * Title: フリージング Vol.24 * Imprint: Valkyrie Comics — ヴァルキリーコミックス * Publisher: Kill Time Communications (KTC) — キルタイムコミュニケーション * ISBN 978-4-7992-0599-0 * Publication date: 2014-6-28 * Dimensions: 17.8 x 12.8 x 1.6 cm * Author as credited: 林達永 * Illustrator as credited: 金光鉉 Summary The Busters continue to demonstrate their tremendous might with Jessica Edwin easily defeating Ticy Phenyl even when she fully taps into her Transcendent abilities. After Jessica severs Ticy's arms, Abel rushes to her side, but Isabella uses her weapon to cut off his leg and mount him. Isabella attempts to rape Abel, but is interrupted by a surprise attack from Transcendent Satellizer. Isabella evades at the last second and cuts off the girl's hands. Isabella soon directs her attention to Kazuya and attacks him, but Cassandra awakens and wakes up to defend her nephew and challenge the Busters. Meanwhile, Windy slugs Petty Layner with her Volt Weapon, but the Rana and the Legendary Pandora are quickly caught in an Anti-Freezing field by Isuzu Sawatari. Alarmed by the Busters' new capabilities, Gengo organizes a mass retreat and deploys the Valkyries to go after the Busters while the Legendary Pandora are also to retreat. When Cassandra's strength proves too overwhelming, Jessica also activates Anti-Freezing on everyone at the plaza save for Isabella. The Freezing staples Cassandra to the ground, and she hears an alien message commanding her to “destroy everything”. Windy May and Teslad are similarly affected and the three turn into N3 Nova, and a sullen Gengo orders their elimination. Overwhelmed with fear, Isuzu releases her Anti-Freezing and flees, abandoning Petty in the process. The Valkyries are deployed to eliminate the Legendary Pandora with Christine Evora and Ouka Tenjouin assigned to destroy Windy May and Teslad, but Lucy Renault, surprising unaffected, assumes her true form and orders Rana and the Valkyries to retreat while she battles her affected sisters. In the ensuing chaos, Petty manages to run away too and encounters Isuzu waiting for her. The two argue with Isuzu demonstrating her true colors as a manipulative psychopath who enjoys taunting her opponents endlessly to see the distorted looks on their faces. Petty falls for Isuzu's bait and attacks her, but unlike their initial duel, Isuzu easily defeats Petty and kills her, insisting that she could because she has a licence to kill. Gengo organizes a party led by Su-Na Lee to travel with him to West Genetics in order to awaken Maria Lancelot. However, they are intercepted by Isuzu who had destroyed their transport and gleefully killed Gengo's team. Isuzu reintroduces herself to Su-Na who scantly remembers her. Isuzu promptly kills Gengo's two other guards while closing in on her former classmate. Chapters The volume features 7 chapters and its content covers Part IV of the Busters Arc. Gallery Vol 24 Full Image.jpg Petty Outline.jpg References See also Category:Volume Category:Manga